En otro cuerpo
by Aruquita
Summary: Era extraño, realmente extraño. Como esa sensación que tienes al probarte un vestido nuevo. Es fresco, es cómodo, pero extraño.


**Disclaimer:** El fondo y la magia pertenecen a Jk, los personajes menos Tom son míos y la estructura del final la he conocido gracias a Nea Poulain.

 **Este fic participa en la Tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **ooOOoo**

Dorothy Hungern nunca había sido una chica popular. Jamás nadie había intentado elogiar sus ojos o su pelo; nunca había tenido ni un solo pretendiente. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts, ni siquiera llevando la placa verde y esmeralda en su pecho.

Era sangre pura, sí. Era rica, sí. Pero no era guapa. Su pelo, de un color caoba cetrino, se encrespaba a la altura de la nuca, confiriéndole la forma de una seta. Sus ojos, de un color verde oscuro, eran demasiado pequeños y vidriosos. Y en sus mofletes regordetes aún quedaban las marcas y cicatrices de un acné agresivo.

Por todo esto no entendía el motivo por el que aquel chico hacía minutos que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

 _Debe de estar mirando a alguien detrás de mí_ ; se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, era imposible que alguien como él estuviera mirando a alguien como ella.

No; esos ojos castaños, fríos y firmes no iban dirigidos a ella.

Las campanas del grueso reloj marcaron la hora, y la marabunta de alumnos que hasta hace nada estaban disfrutando de su pequeño descanso regresaba de nuevo a sus clases. Dorothy iba a imitarles, cuando sintió un manto frío acoplarse a su columna.

Exhaló, de pronto parecía que estaba en una gran tormenta de nieve. Sus pies no respondían, como si alguien los hubiera hundido en cemento líquido. Intentó alzar los brazos, pero éstos habían triplicado su peso.

— ¿Qué…?

—Tranquila —concedió una voz sinuosa y pausada a su espalda—. Sólo es un pequeño hechizo de inmovilización.

Dorothy tragó. ¿Acaso todo esto era una broma más? ¿Ni siquiera estando en el último año podría librarse de las burlas?

—Quería hablar contigo, a solas —aportó el individuo, situando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Me escucharás?

Asintió como pudo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Al instante un gran calor la envolvió y pudo estirar sus extremidades adoloridas. Tomó aire y, poco a poco, se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba él, aquel era el chico que la había estado mirando.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, zafándose de su agarre—. Como no te conozco deduzco que eres de cursos menores, ¿no te da vergüenza retener a un compañero mayor?

—Pues no. Es más, deberías de estarme agradecida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Él sonrió, levantando de forma perturbadora la comisura derecha de sus labios. Se acercó, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica chocara contra la pared.

—No hay mucha gente que te hable, ¿verdad, Dorothy?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Como quieras, ahora apártate —gruñó, empujándolo de nuevo para emprender la marcha hacia su clase. No lo podía creer, ¡hasta un niñato se burlaba de ella!

— ¿No estás cansada de eso, Dorothy, no deseas más atención? —le espetaron sus palabras las que, afiladas como un cuchillo, detuvieron su avance—. ¿No quieres cambiarlo?

—Como si tú pudieras hacer algo al respecto —murmuró.

—Yo solo no, es cierto, pero juntos podemos. ¿No lo ves? Soy como tú, a mí también me han despreciado.

Dorothy se giró. No lo parecía. Aquel era un chico apuesto a pesar de su gesto frío y perturbador.

—No te creo —afirmó—. Y tengo una clase a la que asistir.

Conforme andaba por los pasillos pudo corroborar que no la seguía, que parecía haber perdido el interés.

 _¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo?_ ; inquirió su subconsciente. Seguro que era una broma, seguro que pretendía reírse de ella.

—La venganza no es para cobardes —llegaron sus palabras. Dorothy abrió sus ojos, estupefacta—. Pero si realmente la mereces, conmigo podrás encontrarla.

Se giró de nuevo. Él aún estaba ahí, la miraba en silencio.

 _Y si…_

Podía intentarlo. Podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía nada que perder.

 **ooOOoo**

Tenía miedo. Sus piernas convulsionaban sin control, los latidos de su corazón ensordecían cualquier otro sonido y sentía una gran aridez en su garganta.

— ¿Has tenido algo que ver, no es así?

Pero él no levantó la mirada de su libro. La brisa jugueteó con sus cabellos castaños. Suspiró y pasó una página.

— ¡Tom! —chilló, perdiendo los nervios.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? Nadie se va a dar cuenta —murmuró con molestia, acomodando su espalda sobre el tronco.

— ¡Pero Anna está…!

Sin embargo no pudo acabar sus palabras; puesto que esos dos orbes oscuros la pararon en seco.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te he dicho? No lo está, lo estás tú.

Dorothy calló, tragándose la congoja. Todo había transcurrido con demasiada rapidez y, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Tom había cumplido sus palabras punto por punto y Anna Duncan estaba muerta… O iba a estarlo.

Anna; aquella chica de hermosos bucles morenos y ojos grises, una Ravenclaw de su misma edad que le había amargado la vida desde el mismísimo comienzo de curso unos seis años atrás.

— ¿Te da pena? —inquirió él.

—No… No me la da.

Sabía que mentía, estaba segura.

—Aún no lo está, pero no vivirá mucho más. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una mestiza más que se atrevió a atentar contra tu dignidad. Es más, ¿no es verdad que siempre has querido ser ella?

—Yo no… —balbuceó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ni lo intentes, me aburren tus intentos por mentirme —aclaró, poniéndose en pie—. Sea como fuere ya ha empezado y debes tomar responsabilidad. Esta noche lo haremos, esta noche dejarás de ser Dorothy Hungern, una chica sin gracia y autoestima. Esa parte de ti morirá y podrás tomar un cuerpo que realmente sea concorde contigo.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo harás?

—Todo está aquí —informó, enseñándole una página de aquel libro, llena de símbolos extraños y dibujos grotescos—. Recuérdalo, esta noche, en el embarcadero.

 **ooOOoo**

Era extraño, realmente extraño. Como esa sensación que tienes al probarte un vestido nuevo. Es fresco, es cómodo, pero extraño.

—Cambia tus ropas por las de ella —apremió la voz de Tom a su diestra.

Lo miró, hasta su imagen de él había cambiado. Ya no lo miraba desde tan abajo, sino que era casi tan alta como él. Torció su mirada hacia el cuerpo que estaba tendido a sus pies. Su antiguo cuerpo. Observó las rollizas piernas y los bultos apretados bajo una camisa que no correspondía con su talla.

Frunció el ceño y sintió asco. Verdadero desprecio por algo que antes era suyo. Absoluta vergüenza. Se acuclilló y comenzó a quitarle el uniforme. El pecho de la chica ascendía y descendía con esfuerzo. De sus párpados brotaban lágrimas negruzcas y su piel lucía un color amarillento. Dorothy sonrió, acercando sus labios al oído de aquel cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Anna? No es tan divertido, ¿verdad? —susurró, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

La aludida emitió un sonido ronco en respuesta, una especie de gemido moribundo y lastimero que no hizo sino acentuar la sonrisa de Dorothy.

—Ya no la necesitamos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no la matas, Tom?

Él esbozó una mueca de agrado, tendiéndole su varita.

—Haz los honores.

Dorothy sopesó la madera sobre sus dedos. Estaba cerca, tan cerca de acabar con su sufrimiento. Ni siquiera sus padres llorarían en demasía su muerte, no habría una foto en los periódicos ni un entierro público. De eso estaba segura.

Alzó la varita, sintió el hechizo en la punta de su lengua, quemándola, apremiándola.

—Hazlo —ordenó Tom y la luz verde impactó de lleno en el pecho de la antigua Dorothy. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos. La luna llena a sus espaldas alumbró dos rostros ensombrecidos, fríos y morbosamente calmados.

 **ooOOoo**

Los días transcurrieron con gran calma; tal y como Dorothy esperaba, la noticia de su muerte no supuso un gran cambio, y tras el día de luto formal nadie en el colegio parecía echarla realmente de menos. Ella, en cambio, disfrutaba cada día como si fuera el último.

El estar en aquel cuerpo esbelto, delgado y perfecto le abría nuevas fronteras. A cada momento se encontraba acompañada, cada día recibía decenas de cumplidos, tenía amigas, amigos y numerosos admiradores. Cumpliendo los deseos de Tom, actuó con gran normalidad para que nadie sospechara y, cuando llegaron las inscripciones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos del año 1942 echó su nombre al cáliz tal y como él le había dicho.

En verdad desconocía el interés que Tom guardaba en el Torneo, algo que para ella no era sino una oportunidad más para que Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se pavonearan por sus numerosas victorias ante un colegio que llevaba numerosas veces sin ganar.

—Esta vez el Torneo es en Hogwarts, es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar el honor del colegio —Fueron sus palabras.

A pesar de eso Dorothy temía no estar a la altura. Tenía cuerpo nuevo, pero sus habilidades mágicas eran las mismas. Por ello había tenido que esforzarse ante el nivel alto que Anna ostentaba. No creía poder, por lo que en su interior deseaba que el cáliz no la reconociese.

Por ese motivo, cuando el papel arrugado y marcado por su letra redonda y nerviosa surgió de entre las llamas azules del prominente cáliz, tuvo miedo. Sus pasos fueron mecánicos al escuchar su nombre en boca del director Dippet. Todo el mundo aplaudía, todos sonreían con orgullo y esperanza.

Buscó su mirada entre el gentío, encontrándola en uno de los puestos más alejados de la mesa de Slytherin. Tom asintió y Dorothy sintió la saliva agolparse sobre su lengua.

— ¡Ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones! ¡Qué comience el Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Nuevos gritos y ovaciones surgieron ante esas palabras, pero Dorothy ya no escuchaba. Sólo tenía miedo.

 **ooOOoo**

El sonido potente del cañón marcó la salida y los tres competidores se internaron en el frondoso bosque, arrullados por la brisa nocturna y la luz resplandeciente de la luna llena. El representante de Beauxbatons, Philipp Gonden, decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda, mientras que la campeona de Beauxbatons, Deska Tommen tornó sus pasos hacia la derecha. En el medio, paralizada por la imagen borrosa del bosque cerniéndose sobre ella, la campeona de Hogwarts hacía esfuerzos por no desvanecerse de miedo.

 _Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida_ ; se dijo así misma y, paso a paso, se dejó engullir por la arboleda; haciendo que el murmullo del gentío quedara totalmente acallado.

Hacía frío, la tierra bajo sus pies era resbaladiza y tenía sueño. Dorothy sentía todo su cuerpo resentirse ante el esfuerzo. Tan sólo era la primer prueba de todas, tan solo estaba empezando, y ya se sentía cansada.

—Sólo tengo que buscar un puñetero pelo de unicornio —murmuró para sí—, puedo hacerlo.

Entonces lo oyó; parecía como un grito gutural y ronco, surgido de la mismísima tierra bajo sus pies. Palideció, tapándose las orejas mientras sus propios gritos se mezclaban con aquel sonido. Una palmada la hizo abrir los ojos y, presa del pánico, conjuró una retaría de _bombardas_ y _confundus_.

Frente a ella y conjurando un hábil _protego_ estaba la figura de Philipp Gonden. Él frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua.

—Mira que llegas a ser ruidosa, Duncan. ¿Por qué demonios gritabas?

— ¿Co… Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo has escuchado? —inquirió entre balbuceos.

—¿Escuchar el qué? ¿Tus gritos paranoicos?

—¡Pero si ha sido un sonido horrible y muy fuerte!

—Mira, yo sólo sé que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Y no quiero tan siquiera pensar en quedar detrás de esa puta de Beauxbatons, ¿entiendes? Así que deja de joder.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó ella, intentando ponerse en pie—. ¡No me dejes sola!

El chico se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó.

Dorothy ni tan siquiera notó que el tono de voz era distinto, ni que el cuerpo del muchacho estaba demasiado rígido. Sonrió, pensando que Philipp había decidido ayudarla.

—Sí lo tengo, quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Tengo frío aquí, hace mucho frío —dijo esta vez, girándose lentamente hasta quedar en frente de ella.

Dorothy sintió la fría gota del terror recorrer su columna al ver que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas negras y pastosas. Su grito hendió el aire y sus piernas actuaron por su cuenta, comenzando a correr sin descanso.

Las ramas del camino parecían aparecer a posta, haciendo que tropezara, cayera y se raspara la piel. Sin embargo no se detuvo ni por un momento, el miedo le impedía razonar. Sus pulmones ardían, pidiéndole a gritos una bocanada de aire, sus pies sentían cada paso como una cuchillada y sus rodillas estaban adormecidas. Pero no se detuvo.

Entonces lo vio a lo lejos, estaba llegando al lago Negro. Cuando llegó a la orilla se detuvo, provocando que sus piernas se derrumbaran ante el duro suelo. Apoyó la mejilla contra la tierra, sintiendo el calor que ésta desprendía. Suspiró, tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Aquello tenía que ser alguna trampa de la prueba, no podía ser real. Seguro que era obra de algún tipo de hechizo o poción inhalada. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la aterraba era la semejanza de aquello con la muerte de Anna.

Sacudió la cabeza; no era momento de pensar en ello. Había una prueba que realizar. Pero, ¿dónde debería empezar a buscar? Tendría que haber prestado más atención a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Dorothy…

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquella voz. El viento arremetió con la fuerza de un vendaval y el agua del lago llegó hasta ella, empapándole los tobillos.

—Dorothy… —volvió a gemir la voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Quién… Quién eres? —balbuceó, incapaz de darse la vuelta.

—Tengo frío… Mucho frío.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! —sollozó, arrodillándose—. ¡Sólo quería ser normal, una chica normal, nadie puede reprochármelo!

El silencio se interpuso ante sus palabras; Dorothy esperó tres, cuatro y cinco minutos a que la voz regresara, pero no lo hizo. Sacudiéndose la arena de la túnica se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Todo es mentira, irreal, obra de algún mago —murmuró, masajeándose las manos—. Mentira, irreal, mentira, irreal.

 **ooOOoo**

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo cuando Dorothy llegó a la pradera que coronaba el centro del Bosque Prohibido. Allí los árboles cedían el paso a un montón de hierbajos y arbustos que llegaban hasta la altura de la cintura. Entonces los vio; en uno de los extremos, agrupados en manada, decenas de animales blancos como la nieve dormitaban; haciendo que su pelaje resplandeciera con la luz lunar.

Dorothy suspiró; al fin acabaría todo. Tan sólo tenía que acercarse con sigilo, coger unos cuantos mechones y largarse. Pan comido.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Antes de que chillara una mano le tapó la boca.

—Calla, que vas a espantarlos —susurró la gruñona voz de Deska Tommen. Dorothy abrió los ojos con estupefacción—. No grites, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez liberada de la mordaza pudo restregarse la boca con la manga, la mano de Deska estaba sudada.

— ¿Por qué me has asustado? —increpó.

—Porque ibas a hacer una tontería. Es imposible acercarse a los unicornios ni aunque tuvieras pies de algodón. Tienen un oído extraordinario… ¿No lo sabías?

— ¡Claro que lo sabía!

—Ya, en fin, lo mejor es asustarlos y recoger el pelo que hayan soltado. Iré yo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién me garantiza que no vayas a cogerlo todo y largarte? —le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues nada, en realidad —concedió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa brillante antes de emprender la carrera.

Sus aspavientos lograron que la manada entera levantara sus testas y que, alertados, corrieran en avalancha hacia el lugar contrario. Dorothy observó la escena intriga, alegrándose en el fondo de no tener que hacer el trabajo sucio.

— ¡Oye, Deska, no olvides dejarme unos cuantos mechones! —exclamó para que la oyera. Sin embargo, en cuanto salieron esas palabras de sus labios, el cuerpo de Deska se detuvo en seco—. ¿Deska? ¿Qué ocurre?

Los mechones de pelo blanco se escurrieron de sus dedos como si fuera arena de playa. Alzó la cabeza y la miró.

—Oh, por Merlín —susurró Dorothy, negando con la cabeza—. Otra vez no.

—Dorothy… —murmuraron los labios de la búlgara—. Tengo frío.

Porque no era Deska la que la miraba varios metros allá. Tenía el pelo encrespado y sucio de Dorothy Hungern, los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo bajito y rechoncho. Porque de sus párpados manaba una sustancia negra. Porque la señalaba con el dedo.

 **ooOOoo**

 **TRAGEDIA EN EL TORNEO**

Confirman la desaparición de la campeona de Hogwarts Anna Duncan durante la Primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aún no se ha encontrado su cuerpo por lo que no hay vestigios de que esté muerta.

—Había hechizos anti-desaparición en el recinto del Bosque, es imposible que haya salido de sus lindes— afirma el representante del evento Johnatan Jefferson—. Puede que se haya perdido, puede que esté inconsciente en algún lugar. No hemos perdido la esperanza.

 _El Profeta_ _; 21 de Octubre de 1940_

— **o—**

 **SE SUSPENDE EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

Por primera vez en años se suspende el evento más conocido del mundo mágico en materia escolar ante la desaparición continuada de una de las participantes tras dos semanas de búsqueda sin frutos.

—Nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin comida. Y como no hemos registrado rastros de magia en la zona suponemos dos cosas: Que ha tomado un modo de vida salvaje o que está muerta.

 _Columna de opinión,_ _La Lechuza hambrienta_ _, 3 de Noviembre de 1940_

—o—

 **No mandes a tus hijos a una muerte segura, protégelos del peligro. Únete a la iniciativa #386 y firma para que los parámetros de seguridad del Torneo de los Tres Magos sean reestructurados.**

 **¡No más muertes! ¡No conviertas a tus hijos en Anna Duncan!**

 _Panfleto pegado en las paredes del Callejón Diagón_

— **o—**

 **¿Espíritus?**

No es tan extraño que sucedan estas cosas; hay mucho que todavía no conocemos sobre el más allá. Por ejemplo el caso de Anna Duncan de hace unos meses, ¿quién nos dice que no ha podido ser absorbida por un ente vengativo? ¿Un alma en busca de cuerpo?

Puede que hiciera un pacto con algún espíritu y que no cumpliera su parte, en cuyo caso estaría condenada a una muerte segura.

Es más, su cuerpo sigue sin aparecer, razón de más para pensar que alguien _o algo_ lo ha robado.

 _El Quisquilloso_ _, 13 de Enero de 1940_

— **o—**

 **Anna Duncan**

[foto]

{1925—1942}

Hija amada, estudiante modelo y persona excelente.

Tus padres y amigos te recuerdan con amor y desconsuelo ante tu pérdida irreparable.

 **D.E.P**

 _El Profeta_ _, Obituario_

— **o—**

 _ **No la vi durante toda la prueba, cogimos caminos muy separados con el propósito de no interponernos en el camino del**_ **otro.**

¿Así que no viste ni oíste nada?

 **Bueno sí, oí como una especie de grito lacrimógeno.**

¿Recuerdas que decía?

 **Algo así como un nombre que empezaba por "D", creo recordar… Y luego decía "tengo frío"**

 _Entrevista a Philipp Gonden,_ _Corazón de Bruja_ _25 de Abril de 1942_

— **o—**

Era una chica agradable y dulce, pero cambió un poco al finalizar el año. Se volvió algo más fría, como si hubiera tenido una especie de "cambio de perspectiva", ¿me entiende?

Aún así me parece muy rara su desaparición. Encima el mismo año de la muerte de otra chica. No recuerdo bien su nombre pero creo que empezaba por D o F. No se llevaban bien ni nada; es más, creo que esa chica maltrataba a mi amiga Anna.

 _Correo anónimo enviado al tablón social,_ _La lechuza hambrienta,_ 5 de Julio de 1942

— **o—**

 **ES ENCONTRADO UN CUERPO EN EL BOSQUE DEL CÉLEBRE COLEGIO HOGWARTS**

Tras año y medio de la desaparición de Anna Duncan se ha encontrado un cadáver cerca de las lindes del Bosque que rodea al milenario edificio. Sin embargo las autoridades competentes han demostrado que, pese a corresponder en materia genética con la desaparecida, Anna Duncan, los familiares y amigos han asegurado que no se corresponde con su ella.

—Mi hija era morena y mucho más delgada, eso se lo puedo asegurar —asegura la madre de la desaparecida, Isabelle Duncan

El cuerpo de médicos forenses ha dictaminado que la transformación puede haber sido por el tiempo o algún tipo de componente mágico. Sin embargo nada explica un cambio tan "radical", lo que engruesa aún más la lista de misterios que jamás podremos resolver.

 _El Profeta_ _; 8 de Junio de 1943_

— **o—**

 _El expereminto no ha conseguido los fines que deseaba, parece que la transmutación de almas no es un medio fiable para ocupar otro cuerpo. No hay señales de Dorothy, por lo que desconozco el cómo de su muerte (porque estoy seguro de que ha muerto)._

 _Buscaré nuevas formas en el libro de magia negra que suatraí de la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca. Quién sabe, puede que encuentre algo que me permita vencer a la muerte pronto._

 _Diario de T.M.R, 8 de Julio de 1943_

— **o—**

 **Si alguien recibe esto sabrá que sigo viva, que voy a recuperar mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto me llevará ni lo que costará pero voy a hacerlo.**

 **Este es sólo el principio.**

 _Trozo de papel garabateado, atrapado en un tronco de árbol. Sin firmar._


End file.
